


Blurring the Lines

by Celievamp



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celievamp/pseuds/Celievamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning:  darkHelen Incest fic.  VERY MATURE THEMES.  Read on your own recognisance</p><p>Spoilers: Set during season 1 ‘Nubbins’</p><p>Disclaimers:  Sanctuary belongs to Damian Kindler, Martin Wood, Amanda Tapping and various corporations.  Not me.</p><p>Note: I’m pretty sure the name ‘Laurence’ for Bigfoot is fanon not canon.  Apologies if I’ve infringed one of my fellow writers there.  (And if I’m going to hell for this I’m taking you all with me!)</p><p>Originally written in 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurring the Lines

It began in darkness. The power was out, an unknown number of Nubbins (such a ridiculous name) were on the loose infesting the Sanctuary systems, broadcasting their insidious mesmeric influence. Everyone on her staff seemed to be affected. Luckily she was made of sterner stuff.

Still…

She should regard this as more than an itch to be scratched, as an opportunity for development. Working relationships should not be taken lightly. Colleagues… friends… family… lovers… roles blurred lines were just concepts. Rules… well, she had always been the exceptional one.

She considered her options, patrolling the upper corridor of the main house. She could hear the Nubbins in the wallspace, in the conduits above the ceiling. She heard them hush as they sensed her approach. With the predator creature dead she was the biggest threat to their existence. They kept out of her sight. Her options…

Will… so like her beloved James in so many ways. And she had kept him waiting for over 120 years. As with James she could foresee times when the threat / promise of her sexuality would be needed to blunt that impeccable logic, bend that forensic mind to her will no matter what reason dictated. A touch, a hint would always pay off more than a hasty dénouement.

Henry… one day perhaps once Henry had embraced who and what he really was he would be ready for her. For now his puppyish enthusiasms and awkwardness grated on her too much sometimes and that would temper her approach to him to the deficiency of both. Henry needed to be in his full glory and needed to see and accept her as alpha female. And he was not ready for that yet. Perhaps it was time to adjust his medication a little, bring him along a little further into his legacy. As with Will the long view dictated the best course of action.

Laurence… worshipped her. It would certainly scratch the purely physical itch to be taken by him but not the emotional one. Maybe later.

Their visitor…Sophie, that sweet young empathic creature with her soft voice and violet doe eyes. Too delicate perhaps, too new to her powers, too much in awe of everything to provide much of a challenge. And that inherent sweetness jarred with what she wanted right now. Though it might be amusing to deflower such a rare one. Something to consider for another time. Which left…

Helen turned the corner. The door ahead of her was ajar. She heard a noise, a muffled gasp. She positioned herself in the shadows so she could see into the room without being seen herself. She smiled, licked her lips. Of course. It was obvious.

It was testament to Ashley’s state of mind that she had obviously forgotten all of her usual personal security measures, standing fully visible in a shaft of moonlight from the opened blinds as she touched herself, her blond hair silvered, falling over her face, mouth open a dark soundless scream, the pale globes of her bare ass pearl white, the curve of her hip an elegant study in form worthy of the attentions of the greatest sculptor. The combat trousers pooled around her ankles effectively hobbling her less elegant of course. Ashley was a child of the new modern age. Helen had tried not to impose too many of her values on her.

Yet her daughter had been unusually wilful of late. The encounter with John Druitt had unsettled both of them even though Ashley remained ignorant of their true relationship. This seemed an excellent opportunity to rectify her recent attitude and behaviour patterns and develop another facet to their relationship, strengthen it. Such familial secrets formed the closest ties. And had she not given birth to this child to ease her loneliness after all, to be a helpmeet. This was not too great a leap, surely.

The silly child was too intent on her own pleasure to even sense her mother’s approach. Helen ghosted up behind her, felt her daughter shudder as she slid her hand over the girl’s bare hip, pulling her close. “Who are you thinking about, Ashley?”

“Mom… mom, I’m sorry, I’m…” The moonlight did not hide the girl’s flushing cheeks. She started to withdraw her hand from between her legs, Helen slid hers down to cover it, holding it in place.

“Shhh… it’s all right. There’s nothing to be ashamed over. Who are you thinking about?” she asked again. Her daughter still had the capacity to astonish her.

“The man… the bald man who kidnapped me…”

“I see,” Helen nuzzled her daughter’s neck, threaded her fingers through those pressed against her daughter’s centre, touched the slick hot flesh feeling her daughter quiver at her touch. They were more alike than she had thought. Fantasising about John Druitt indeed. She would have to rectify that. Her other hand began to play with pert young breasts, her thumb rubbing over hard pebbled nipples. “And who are you thinking about now?”

“You… you…” As her thumb found the delicate bundle of nerve tissue Ashley seemed to melt against her, turning her head to nuzzle at her throat making small noises of need, want, pressing open mouthed kisses to Helen’s skin.

“I love you, Ashley. I have always loved you, I will always love you. Do you understand?” Helen said softly. “I want to keep you safe.” The scars that silvered her daughter’s back and shoulder were testament to the times she’d failed in that. Such a wilful, headstrong child. Helen had taken care of her then and given her extraordinary gifts would always be there for her one and only child.

Ashley rocked against her fingers as they arrowed in and out of her slick warmth. The scent of her daughter’s musk filled her nostrils. Helen continued to murmur endearments to her child as she brought her to completion feeling the tight heaviness build in her own centre as she drank in the lean moonlit lines of her daughter’s body. Soft skin belied taut strength, wilful stubbornness warred with shy insecurity. Her marvellous child. Helen drank her in, smiling as Ashley arched against her, an inarticulate cry torn from her body as her climax took her.

Helen took her in her arms, cradled her against her soft ample breasts holding her close, lips pressed to her hair as she had so many times when Ashley had woken from nightmare as a child. “There’s nothing to fear,” she whispered. “I’m here, Ashley. Mother’s here.”


End file.
